Taking Off
Taking Off *'Previous Episode - Too Young To Be Included' *'Next Episode - Let's Party ' Taking Off is the third episode of Salty's Lighthouse. Plot Sophie and Sadie are trying to learn to fly but they keep bumping into their friends projects. Their friends offer to help them learn to fly but Sophie and Sadie say they want to do it themselves. They try one more time to fly but they fail once again. Sadie starts to believe they will never succeed but Sophie tells her that they will. Seamore walks up to them and shows them a tug segment. The tugs are all doing their jobs in the harbor. Top Hat is towing Lord Stinker and Big Stack and Warrior are towing barges across the harbor. Meanwhile Zeebee is hoping to get a new job from Zorran. After searching the whole harbor, Zebedee finally finds Zorran. Zorran angrily asks him what he is doing and tells him that he's supposed to towing the garbage across the harbor. Zeebee tells him that he already did and can do more than just tow garbage. Zorran isn't so sure that Zeebee is big enough but decides to think about it and he finally comes up with a job. Zebedee is soon summoned to the Zero pier by Captain Zero and Zebedee sets off hoping this could be his chance. The job turns out to be towing a whole string of barges across the harbor. As Zeebee pulls the barges across the bay, he is spotted by Ten Cents and Sunshine who note on all the barges he's pulling which Sunshine states is quite a large number for one tug to pull. Ten Cents then notices one of Zeebees barges coming loose and rushes to help him but Zeebee shrugs him off claiming he can do it alone despite Ten Cents warning him that the barges are breaking apart. Zeebee chugs on knowing that while Ten Cents and Sunshine are just trying to help he doesn't want them to think he can't handle his new job. Back in the lighthouse,after watching what happened to Zeebee, Sophie and Sadie realize that he should have asked for help and wonder if they should ask for help too. Just then Aunt Chovie arrives overhearing them and asks what they need help with. Sophie and Sadie tell her that they're trying to learn to fly. Aunt Chovie introduces them to her own flying school to help them but Sophie and Sadie tell her that they want to learn alone. Aunt Chovie tells them that it's great to learn things on their own but it never hurts to have help. Hearing this Sophie and Sadie finally decide to let Aunt Chovie help them. Before getting to their lesson, they decide to watch what's happening in the harbor. Out in the bay Zeebee is still struggling with his barges and notes that it would have been easier if he let Ten Cents and Sunshine help him. Suddenly a strong wind gusts across the harbor making the water all choppy and in the rough weather, Ten Cents and Sunshine notice a large dredger on the other side of the harbor is breaking loose from its mooring and is in danger of tipping over. They quickly rush to help. The two tugs try to their best to hold the dredger steady but the rough water and strong wind make it almost impossible for them to do so. Seeing the danger they're in Zebedee quickly rushes to help them and arrives in the nick of time. All three tugs push on the dredger together and it slowly starts moving back into place. From across the harbor Captain Zero sees them and cheers them on. After a few more seconds of tug pushing the dredger is finally secure once more. Captain Zero congratulates three tugs and Ten Cents and Sunshine thank Zeebee for his help. Zeebee commends them for their first time securing a dredger and Captain Zero calls him over for a new job. Zeebee trundles off now knowing a little help can go a long way. Back in the lighthouse Aunt Chovie notes that Zeebee will probably ask for help next time he has a new job. Category:Episodes